bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Harmony Kagamine Len
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850206 |no = 8090 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 105, 115, 125, 135, 145, 155, 165, 175, 185, 195, 205 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120, 125, 130, 135, 140, 150, 160, 170, 180, 190, 200, 210 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 50, 53, 58, 61, 66, 69, 74, 77, 82, 85, 90, 93, 98, 101, 106, 109, 114, 117, 122, 125, 130, 133, 138, 141, 146, 149, 154, 157, 162, 165, 170, 173, 178, 181, 186, 189, 194, 197, 202, 205 |sbb_distribute = 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A songster who appeared from another world. Though his physical appearance strongly resembled that of songstress Rin, they were actually not related by blood. However, they did possess a strong friendship that shone brightly on stage when they performed together. Using his new and improved musical instrument, Len left his audiences in awe as his fingers delivered note after note full of raw, powerful emotion. And when his smooth voice was complimented by Rin's on stage, it gave their music life before their audience's very eyes. Many of those who had suffered unbelievable hardships during the war in Grand Gaia found great comfort in this duo's music. |summon = Music's the best medicine for the soul. Summoner, let's spread our happy tunes around the world! |fusion = Whoa! I've never heard that melody before! Can you show me how to play it? |evolution = Check out my new keyboard! Impressed? My songs are gonna blow you away! | hp_base = 4870 |atk_base = 1630 |def_base = 1525 |rec_base = 1305 | hp_lord = 6350 |atk_lord = 2020 |def_lord = 1907 |rec_lord = 1656 | hp_anima = 7093 |rec_anima = 1458 |atk_breaker = 2218 |def_breaker = 1709 |atk_guardian = 1822 |def_guardian = 2105 |rec_guardian = 1557 |def_oracle = 1808 | hp_oracle = 6053 |rec_oracle = 1953 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 25 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Synchronicity |lsdescription = High chance of absorbing HP when attacking & large boost in damage dealt during Spark |lsnote = 75% chance to drain 20~25% HP from damage dealt, 50% boost to Spark damage |lstype = Attack/Recovery |bb = Checkmate |bbdescription = 30 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & 60% boost to Atk of all allies for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Len Len Rampage |sbbdescription = 40 combo massive Light attack on single enemy & probable decrease of Def to enemy for 2 turns |sbbnote = 40% chance to reduce 35% of enemies' Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 40 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 850205 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) - Limited Time - May 3, 07:00 ~ Jun 5, 06:59 PST |bazaar_1_type = Yukine Token |bazaar_1_desc = Melody of Winter |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0015_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Sakura Token |bazaar_2_desc = Chorus of Spring |bazaar_2_bonus = 5 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0016_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Len3 }}